Modern toilets, such as flush toilets, generally include a bowl which is configured to receive human waste and transport the waste from the bowl to a sewer line. Flush toilets also typically include a tank used to supply fresh water to the bowl for a flushing and rinsing cycle, a trap configured to evacuate waste from the bowl and into the sewer line, and various toilet attachments. Typical toilet attachments may include a seat attachment, a lid attachment, and a bidet attachment.
The water supplied to the bowl of a toilet for a flushing or rinsing cycle may enter the bowl from a series of holes. The holes are generally located along various portions of a rim of the toilet. A typical rim of a toilet may have a bottom wall, which is generally parallel with the floor when the toilet is mounted in an installed state. Also, the bottom wall of the rim is generally positioned above an upper and outer portion of the bowl. The various rim holes of a typical toilet may typically be disposed within the bottom wall of the rim, and a bore of the holes is generally perpendicular to the bottom wall.